The present invention is directed to a support for a suction hose extending through an open manhole and communicating a sewer or storm drain with a water pump or a flexible air conducting ventilation hose with an air pump. A common problem associated with suction hoses and ventilation hoses in such applications is the tendency of the hose to crimp where it exits the manhole which can damage the hose, reducing the hose's ability to withstand negative pressures, leading to collapse and failure. The present invention is self-supporting adjacent to the open manhole and provides a U-shaped curvilinear support surface for the hose as it transitions between a vertical orientation within the manhole to an elevated horizontal disposition exteriorly of the manhole. While straps are preferably used with the hose support to anchor the hose to the support during use, the U-shaped support track vertically and laterally supports the hose as it extends thereover and negotiates a ninety degree turn upon exiting the manhole. By virtue of this support, kinking in the hose is prevented, facilitating the use of the hose in a safe manner and extending its useful life.